The Fire, The Ice, and The Bubblegum
by Tillamookie017
Summary: Flame Princess meets a new princess in the land of Ooo by the name of Anna Bell Snow, who was created by Ice King in a failed attempt to have a princess fall in love with him. But when Anna Bell wants to see who lives in the treehouse, Flame Princess leaves to avoid her break up with Finn the nn then takes over to take Anna to the Ice King, when the drama bomb hits everyone
1. The New Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the characters from the show.**

**This is my first story and I understand that I will receive reviews just please be gentle. Also this is rated M, but this is because I'm still not sure if I want this to turn into a lemon. But please do review I want to know how Im doing. **

A cool breeze cuts across the hollow, the willows moved ever so slightly. Flame Princess was alone.

" Why, I thought… I-I thought he was a hero. My hero…" She looked into the pool in front of her, a red tear dripped from her eye. She looked to the flowers next to her, the ones she had burned the night she had met him. She sighed "Did he ever really love me, o-or did he just like my powers of the burning flames?"

"Ah-coo!"

Flame Princess jumped ready to burn who ever had sneezed behind her.

"No, wait! I-I'm friendly…" said the voice of a pitiful girl.

Flame Princess allowed herself to drop her flames to move the bush covering who ever startled her, aside. A small girl of the age of 14 was crouched on the ground looking up at Flame Princess. She had light blue skin, and long curly white hair. Her dress went to her knees it was dark blue with long sleeves and dark purple trim around the edges.

**Anna Bell is my character, I wanted to create a new possible love interest for Finn. **

"Who are you… AND HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING ME?!" Flame Princess exploded.

With the same pitiful voice the girl answered back " I am the snow princess, Ice Kings daughter. I go by Anna Bell Snow…"

Flame Princess let her flames die down but only just a little " I don't really like that crazy old wizard."

Anna Bell shifted uncomfortably "Oh, well… I don't really know him. I don't know anyone…" Flame Princess stared at Anna bell with a glint of distrust, but decided to drop it and show the new princess around the land of Ooo.

**I'm sorry this 1st chapter is short, I have plenty of others! ;P ~ Tillamookie017**


	2. The Dreaded Tree House

**Hi Im back with Chapter 2! :3 I hope those of you who are reading this will enjoy it! Please review, it helps me improve my writing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there are a bunch of other princesses!? Like you and me!?" Snow princess gaped in aw.

"Ya, except we're all a little different. Then there's where Princess Bubblegum lives," as Flame Princess pointed to the gates of the Candy Kingdom," She's kind of like the ruler of all the princesses." The Kingdom glowed in the light but Flame Princess's attention was somewhere else. Off in the distance was Finn and Jake's Tree house, Flame Princess hadn't spoken to Finn since they had broken up.

"Look'n at?"

"Huh, oh nothing. So would you like me to take you to the Ice Kingdom?" Flame Princess asked

"Oh, um sure. But um, I would like to see that Tree house… I've never seen one before." Flame Princess couldn't resist the puppy dog look on Anna Bell's face.

"Fine, but I'm not going more than 100 feet from that house!"

Anna slowly walked up to the wooden door that Flame Princess refused to get close to. She slowly lifted her pale blue hand, and knocked on the door.

"Finn it's your turn to open it!" came a shout from within the house. Anna Bell could hear a voice shout back and foot steps coming closer and closer to the heavy door, but her mind was stuck on the thought of why her new found friend didn't want to come with her to see who lived inside the tree house. But Anna's thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and there stood a boy of the age of 14, he looked amazing.

"Hey, I'm Finn, you are?" Finn said heroically

"I… I'm Anna Bell. Anna Bell Snow." Anna said quietly " I'm from the Ice Kingdom?"

" The Ice Kingdom I thought only that stinky old Ice King and his penguins live there?"

"Oh, well you see the Ice King made me, with like a spell or something?"

"So, he's like your dad or whatevs?"

"Yea, I think. I've been touring all of Ooo with another princess."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Flame Princess." Finn's face turned red and started to look around out-side.

"Is… is she out here?" He said frantically

"No. She said she didn't want to come within a 100 feet from here… Why would she say something like that, I mean you seem nice." Anna replied confused. Finn turned brighter red and grabbed Anna Bell's hand.

"Here, I'll come with you. You'll need a hero to come with you two princesses!" Anna turned flush and brushed a piece of her white hair behind her ear.

" Uhh… ok." She stammered.

Flame Princess started to burn the grass she was plucking

"Grr Why in the name of GLOB would she want to go to Finn's Tree house!?" Flame Princess flame grew stronger. Just then Flame Princess heard the murmur of people walking towards her, when she turned she could see Finn and Anna Bell walking up. Unable to face Finn, Flame Princess dropped into a fire trail and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed! I plan to release a new chapter relatively soon! Please review! ~ Tillamookie017**


	3. Finn Takes Charge

**I said I was going to add a chapter soon! ;) Well here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

Anna Bell finally reached the spot where she had left Flame Princess, but sadly discovered her friend wasn't there.

"Oh, it looks like she left me…" Anna started to cry.

"Don't cry princess. Look, I'll continue the quest and take you to the Ice Kingdom. Don't cry." Finn said sympathetically. Anna Bell looked at Finn and smiled shyly, nodding her head. Finn turned and began the journey to the Ice Kingdom.

Flame Princess ended up where she started, back at the beginning, the shallow pond. Wondering why Finn had done what he did, just like before she met Anna Bell.

"Why…why," Flame Princess looked back into the water, " Why did you leave your friend?! AND OVER WHAT! AFRAID TO CONFRONT YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND!?" Flame Princess shot a flaming ball into her reflection, only to splash water into her face.

" Oww! GRR!", Flame Princess screamed, " Oh what's the point of this!? I should just go back home, live in my stupid lamp again. Not like anyone would care…" Then a vision of Anna Bell popped into her brain.

" But what about me? You're my only friend, and there's so much more then just living in a lamp for your life!" The vision spoke softly

" Yea but you'll make other friends, besides we're complete opposites, your dad and I hate each other as it is." Flame Princess replied harshly

"But none like you, you're my best friend! Your all I got." Then the vision of Anna Bell disappeared. Flame Princess slumped over and began a trance of deep thought.

"Alright, we're a little more than half way there!" Finn exclaimed

"Aww! That means my journey is a little more than half way over with you." Anna said shyly. Finn turned away blushing, making Anna Bell instantly regret what she had.

"So…. Um… what are you gonna do when you get to the Ice Kingdom?" Finn asked breaking the awkwardness.

"I'm not sure… Maybe meet the Ice King first?" Anna replied Finn gave her a questioning glance in response. " What?"

"Just that I'm taking you to the Ice Kingdom, to the Ice King who created you… But you don't even know him?!" Finn explained

"Well… I don't know what happened but Ice King's magic created me. I think I just maybe, I don't know, wondered away until I met Flame Princess." Finn still looked at her with a questioning look upon his face, " So… um… How do you know Flame Princess?" Anna Bell asked, in an effort to break the ice.

"Me?! Umm… well… Jake introduced me to her… Sorta." Finn stammered

"How close of friends were you two?" Anna asked in an interest, but by this point Finn was a bright red.

"Huh?! Oh… umm… well… We sorta … dated." Anna seemed to have turned a darker shade of blue, though she was new to this world, she knew what the word "date" meant.

"Oh, well that's… Nice." That was all Anna had to say and then it was entirely silent.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Btw Thanks to those of you who do read this and review this story! It makes me feel much more confident in myself and my writing! I see that 226 people have viewed this story and it make me SOO HAPPY XD! So thank you, I hope to have a new chapter ready to go soon! ~ Tillamookie017**


	4. Get Me The Princess

Flame Princess, drowned by memory, left the pond and started her way to the Candy Kingdom to be counseled by Cinnamon Bun. But upon her arrival, the Banana Guards stopped her.

"What are you doing?! I need to see Cinnamon Bun!" Flame Princess yelled

"You can't, Princess Bubblegum wants to see you!" Explained the Guards. Flame Princess irritably accepted, she didn't quite like Princess Bubblegum. By the time Flame Princess and the Banana Guards had reached the Castle door, Flame Princess had cooled down.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed Bubblegum

"Here we go…" Flame Princess sighed as the doors opened to show Princess Bubblegum pacing the floor; she looked as steamed as ever.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST DAY?!" She screamed, Flame Princess was slightly confused, but then realized what she meant.

" I've been walking around with the new Princess…. Why do you even care about what I do?!" Flame Princess argued

"I don't care about what you do! But when a new princess arrives IT'S MY JOB TO INTRODUCE HER TO THE KINGDOM OF OOO AND THE RULES! WHAT IN GLOBS NAME MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO SHOW THE NEW PRINCESS AROUND WITHOUT BRING HER TO ME?!" Princess Bubblegum was so fumed; she started to melt.

" BECAUSE SHE WAS LOST AND CONFUSED! AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER NAME?!" Flame Princess yelled back.

"Uh, NO! I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HER YET, CAUSE OF YOU! Anyways where is she?!" PB was trying to compose herself now.

"I don't know! She met Finn and I haven't seen her since!"

"AHHHH! BANANA GUARDS! GO FIND FINN AND THE NEW PRINCESS, AND BRING THEM BACK HERE! AND YOU," pointing at Flame Princess ", get out of my sight…" Flame Princess burned; she turned and stomped out of the castle.

"Hey Finn," Anna Bell yelled running up ", how far are we?" Finn turned and looked up towards Ice King's castle.

"Humm, not to much longer. Hey do you want me to stay with you for a few minutes, when you meet Ice King? He can be a weirdo." Finn responded. Anna blushed at the thought of Finn rescuing her from who ever Ice King was and then riding off into the sunset.

"Umm, sure!" She finally managed to say. After an hour and a half, they had finally reached submit.

"Alright, Ice King's castle is right here!" Finn said triumphantly. Anna pulled herself up and looked at the big icy castle.

"So this is where the Ice King lives?" Anna Bell said eyeing the tower.

"Uh yea! You wanna go inside now?" Finn answered back. Anna Bell nodded her head with a slight tint of sadness in her eyes; Finn gave her a hug then led her towards the castle door.

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of bad. But I promise you the next one is gonna be REALLY good and dramatic! MWA-HAHA ;)! Well just sit tight and review till the next chapters out! ~ Tillamookie017**


	5. So Close

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But here's a new chapter! Personally I think it's very dramatic! I hope you all like it! **

Flame Princess burned almost to hot for her to handle. So she decided she would visit the only person she knew who could calm her down in mere minutes, Cinnamon Bun. She stomped to his house and banged on the door.

"Just a sec, I'm feeding my dog Jake… He's not the real Jake… He doesn't have any powers." Flame Princess was already smiling and could feel her flames dropping just hearing the voice of her honest best friend.

"Ha ha. Hey Princess! Come say 'hi' to Jake 2!" He said as he opened the door.

"Hey CB! Ugh, you wont believe what I've been threw today!" She sighed walking into the surprisingly clean home.

"Haha, one minute Princess, I got to do stuff!" CB practically yelled, shutting the door.

"O-ok CB, take your time. I need to think about stuff anyways…" She huffed sitting in down on the foil cover couch, drifting into a deep thoughts.

XxxX ~ Page Break ~ XxxX

Anna Bell was blushing furiously after breaking from Finn's embrace, but she was starting to become curious now, did Finn like her back? His hand felt so warm intertwined with hers.

"Sigh…" Anna Bell slipped

"What is it? Are you ok?" Finn asked stopping to look at her with a worried expression.

Anna started to blush. "Umm… Yea I-I'm… I'm f-fine!"

"Are you sure?" Finn pressed, Anna nodded still blushing, " Ok. Well we're here. Do you want to knock on the door?"

Anna Bell nodded once more taking a breath. "Yes… I would like to knock on the door." Finn let go of her hand, and Anna Bell took a few steps towards the door. She quietly lifted her small blue hand and started the motion of knocking on the door.

"STOP! BY ORDER OF PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, YOU TWO ARE TO COME WITH US!" Anna stopped her attempt to knock on the door, she was about to turn around when she felt the wind being knocked out of her, as one of the Banana Guards picked her up ferociously.

"Hey you be careful with the princess!" Finn yelled at the guards blocking his path to Anna Bell.

"Sorry Finn but Princess Bubblegum wants us to get her back to the Candy Kingdom fast! We need you to come too!" The closest Banana Guard answered.

"Finn! It hurts!" Anna yelled being carried away.

"I'm coming Anna" Finn answered turning to the Banana Guards ", Fine I'll come too! But let Princess Anna Bell walk on her own! You guys are hurting her!" The Guards just nodded and in a swift motion they grabbed Finn and started running back the way they came.

Finn started to squirm "You guys! This isn't what I meant!"

The Banana Guard holding Finn was the only one to respond, "Sorry Finn, but Princess Bubblegum is mad enough! She wants us back now!" Finn just grunted thinking to himself.

_Why would PB be so mad? And if there were a new Princess, PB wouldn't treat her like this? _

But Finn couldn't think for long, as the Banana Guard holding him ran under a tree, hitting Finn with a low branch, knocking him unconscious.

XxxX ~ Page Break ~ XxxX

Flame Princess got up from Cinnamon Bun's couch and walked into his kitchen.

"Hey CB, what are you doing?" Flame Princess asked finding him making a complete mess of the room.

"Oh, Hi Princess! I have something for Princess Bubblegum but now I can't find it."

Flame Princess flushed "That's nice of you CB!"

"Haha yea! But I can't find it!" Cinnamon Bun faced Flame Princess and seemed rather ok with the situation.

"Oh, ok. Well can I talk to you now, you know about my awful day?" Flame Princess asked.

"No… I need you to leave Princess. Sorry but I need to find Princess Bubblegum's thing." Cinnamon Bun said turning away from her, "Bye Princess!"

"Oh…Um, ok? You're a busy guy. I got it. Um, bye CB." Flame Princess said rather confused. As she left the house, she started to feel rather sad. Flame Princess could feel herself turn luke-warm as she started to walk back to her home that Finn and Jake helped her build.

XxxX ~ Page Break ~ XxxX

Anna walked up to Finn. He was much taller than her now and he was huge with muscle and completely decked-out with awesome weapons.

"Oh Finn, you're so strong, you're my hero!" Anna Bell said in a voice that Finn could not ignore. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Oh Finn, I love you so much! Kiss me hero!" Anna said in the same voice. Finn closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss Anna Bell, but all of a sudden, she felt very hot. Finn opened his eyes to see that Anna had turned into Flame Princess.

"Huh!? Where's Anna?" Finn asked

"Oh, Kiss me hero!" Was all Flame Princess said. Finn blinked then Flame Princess had turned Princess Bubblegum.

"WHAT PB?!" Finn yelled

"Kiss me Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said

"WHAT?!" Finn asked freaking out, he blinked again and Princess Bubblegum was Marceline.

"Kiss me already, you weenie!" Marceline demanded

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Finn was really freaking out. Finn blinked again and this time, the Cosmic Owl was in Finn's arms.

"Time to choose dude." The Cosmic Owl said.

"Huh?" Finn was confused. Finn blinked one more time, this time he was his normal self and he was in a black, empty room.

"What's going on!?" Finn yelled; Finn could hear Anna Bell yelling his name over and over again.

"Finn! Finn! Finn!"

Finn screamed and this time he opened his eyes, and he woke up.

"Finn!" Anna Bell yelled. Finn looked over, they were still being carried by the Banana Guards, but he could now see the Candy Kingdom in the distance.

"Are you ok Finn? You were out for a while and then you started to sweat." Anna asked concerned.

"Oh, yea! I'm Fine, I just had a weird dream."

**So I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up next weekend! Also, I know my chapter's are short, it's just how the story rolls. But to make up for it I will be writing a new story and I will post a chapter from this story on weekends, and chapters for the new story on ****week days (Hopefully) on Modays'! But you'll have to wait, I need to start writing the new story first, I put up a poll on my profile, so you should check it out! But Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! ;)** **~ Tillamookie017**


	6. Searching Threw the Flames

**Hey guys****! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't posted anything! I had a very devastating accident, a friend of mine passed away from brain cancer. I have had some grieving time and I'm ready to start righting again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have another one ready to go, but I wont post it yet. It needs some tweaking, sorry! But I hope you like it! **

Flame Princess seemed to have slowed down quite a bit, for when she looked behind herself she could still see the Candy Kingdom.

"Sigh… there's no point." She told herself plopping down on to the ground. "No one really does care… I guess?" closing her eyes, she could feel a tear slide down her face. "Darn it! Stop crying!" she yelled to herself, " You're the awesome Flame Princess! You're fire with the purpose to burn! You're… you're the one who got her heart broken by Finn the human. The one who's losing all her friends. You're a big loser." Flame Princess burst into tears. She cried for minutes until she heard someone talking to her.

"You're not a loser! You're a hero in my eyes." It was Little Anna Bell again.

"No, I'm not. I ditched you so I wouldn't have to see Finn! And my best friend doesn't want to see me or hear about what's wrong!" Flame Princess yelled.

"Hey! CB couldn't see you because he was finding something for Princess Bubblegum! I'll forgive you because emotions are rough! And I understand! Plus you'll find a way to pay me back soon!" Little Anna explained

"Oh yea, how? You're with Finn now." Flame Princess said sassily

"Because Finn and I are being taken to Princess Bubblegum against our will right now." Little Anna said casually "See, look behind you." Flame Princess turned around appalled to see that Little Anna was right. Not far off in the distance, was a group of Banana Guards carrying Finn and Anna Bell.

"Oh Glob… I need to help them!" Flame Princess said, getting off the ground. She started running after the guards with only one thing on her mind, " I need to save my friends!"

xX Page Break Xx

Anna was still worried about Finn; he had started to squirm while he was unconscious. She thought about asking him what his dream was but he seemed rather distracted. Anna Bell decided to hold off. She looked over to see the Candy Kingdom, it seemed to look magical in the evening light, yet she felt terrified to meet the 'Princess Bubblegum' who ruled, going so far to get her there. She remembered what Flame Princess had said, "She's like the ruler of all the princesses", Flame Princess, Anna hadn't seen her since Flame Princess had disappeared when she left to meet Finn. She wondered where she had gone.

"Hey Finn, where do you think Flame Princess went?" Anna Bell finally asked

"I don't know, she could've gone home." Finn bluntly answered

"Oh, um. Ok, well when we're done with Princess Bubblegum, could we go look for Flame Princess?"

"I'm not sure. We should really get you to the Ice Kingdom."

"Oh, ok… Finn why are you trying so hard to get me to the Ice Kingdom?" Anna asked, wondering why the hero wanted to help her so badly.

"Because you're a lady, and when ladies need help, I'll help them! Plus you're my friend!" Finn stated, starting to get out of his funk. Anna smiled, but some how felt disappointed. Suddenly the Banana Guards stopped, Anna looked up to see that they were at the Candy Kingdom walls.

"Open The Gates!" Someone from inside yelled. Anna felt the ground shake ever so slightly as the mighty gates opened. With a jolt the Banana Guards started to push forward again, weaving in and out threw the candy citizens.

"Look it's a blue girl… She looks like the Ice King." Said someone inside the crowd; murmurs of agreement spread threw out, like a wild fire. Anna blushed being the center of attention.

"Finn, they're talking about me…" Anna Bell whispered quietly.

"I know. Don't let it get to you though." Finn smiled, Anna nodded, looking up she watched the mighty castle approached. A mixture of fear and nervousness started inside Anna Bell, she had no idea what was waiting inside, other than a princess who could be anything from angry to happy to insane. Her imagination ran wild, but suddenly stopped as she was roughly dropped onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Anna yelled

"Hey come on guys! She's a princess!" Finn spat angrily, "Are you ok Anna?"

"Yes, young princess are you alright?"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will have another chapter out real soon! Just stay tuned and keep reviewing! Thank you! ~Tillamookie017**


	7. Fading

**I AM SOOOO FLIPPING SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! After my friend passed life got even more out of whack! My uncle passed at the young age of 40 do to alcohol (DONT EVER LET AN ADDICTION TAKE OVER YOU'RE LIFE GUYS!) and I had some relationship problems and then I had finals and then I left for camping. But Im back now and I plan to stay. So here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy and I will have another one up really soon! **

"Wha… Who are you?!" Anna Bell stammered, clearly startled

"Hey calm down, I was only asking if you were ok." Suddenly a pink girl with long pink hair, in a pink dress stepped out of the shadows, " Hi! I'm Princess Bubblegum!" Finn grabbed Anna's hand pulling her up.

"Hey PB! What's up?" Finn smiled

"Not now Finn! I'll talk to you in a moment." Bubblegum answered rather annoyed. Anna looked at Finn, he looked rather crestfallen, Anna reached to rub his arm but was grabbed by Princess Bubblegum and jolted away.

"Now let's get you started. You're a new Princess, and you need to learn rules, regulations, and your proper duties! First let's start on your name!" PB said

"Oh um, my name is Anna Bell… Anna Bell Snow."

"Alright Anna Bell, where is your kingdom?"

" The… Ice Kingdom."

" Alright that's great no- Whoa wait what?!" Princess Bubblegum looked at Anna as if she were a disease, " You're the Ice King's daughter?!"

"Yea… I think so." Anna replied shyly

"Finn how could you have brought her here!?" PB yelled

"What? But you had her brought her PB. And why would it matter? She's still a Princess." Finn questioned

"She's related to that creep-o! And threw my research in DNA, she's most likely a creep too! So, I'm not going to waste my precious time dealing with her!"

"I'M NOT A CREEP!" Anna Bell screamed, not only surprising Finn and Bubblegum, but herself as well.

"Uh… Yea PB. You don't even know Anna." Finn added

"Ugh. Fine, I'll teach Anna Bell. But she'd better not pull any funny biz!" Princess Bubblegum agreed

XxxX Page Break XxxX

_I gotta help them! _It screamed threw Flame Princess's brain. She continued to run towards the Candy Kingdom.

" Hey you! Stop!" Yelled a Banana Guard as Flame Princess ran passed

"Quiet!" She yelled back. Flame Princess ran up the forever seeming steps to the palace. When she finally reached the door, she looked up at her nest obstacle.

"Right. Now what?" Flame Princess mumbled; she glanced up at the tower to her left. _If I head up there, I could get an advantage if there on the ground floor_, she plotted. She snuck to the side of the tower and blazed up to the top. She hopped over the side of the railing, and walked threw a set of unlocked double doors.

"Humm, it seems to be clear." She whispered

"HISS! That's were you're wrong!" A whoosh came from the shadows, Flame Princess stepped back, only to be tripped and stumble down a flight of stairs.

"OWW! STOP! HELP!" Flame Princess screamed on the way down, suddenly it stopped; she felt heavy and like blood was rushing towards her flaming head. She opened her eyes to find Marceline the Vampire Queen holding her upside down.

"Haha! Have a nice fall? Ha!" Marceline smirked

"Ugh! Put me down!" Flame Princess burned

"Hey watch it!" Marcy yelped, dropping Flame Princess, " What are you even doing here? Bonnie wouldn't just let you in here."

Flame Princess picked herself off the floor, glaring up at the "Undead" Queen, " Princess Bubblegum brought Finn and a friend of mine here. I came to rescue them!"

"Ha, you?! Finn can take care of himself! Anyways, if Finns' here, I might as well help you find that weenie." Marcy laughed floating off.

XxxX Page Break XxxX

Anna glared at the Princess, then she glanced over at Finn. He looked slightly agitated, he turned to grab his pack. He pulled out a phone, pressing a button, he whispered into it. Anna looked back at Princess Bubblegum, waiting for instruction.

"First of all, you need to understand your full duty of being a princess. Helping your citizens; helping whoever's in charge; going to royal meetings; attending royal balls. But you're going to have to learn how to do all that first." PB stated.

Anna Bell sighed and sat on the floor, she started to zone out on what Princess Bubblegum was lecturing. It seemed to go on forever, but then the doors busted open. A gray skinny girl with long black hair, floated in. But she wasn't alone, Flame Princess walked in right behind her. Anna Bell jumped right up.

"MARCELINE! What in Glob's name are you doing?! I was in the middle of something important!" Princess Bubblegum screeched.

"Oh calm down Bonnie. It seemed to be a snooze fest in here, you should be thanking me!" Marceline smirked, PB slapped her hand into her face, groaning.

"ANNA! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry I left you!" Flame Princess pleaded, running up to Anna.

"Flame Princess, you're here?!" Finn stared, walking up to her.

"I'm not here for you Finn! I'm here for Anna Bell!" Flame Princess growled.

"I- I know!" Finn said, slightly hurt.

"And now that I'm here, you can go home. Anna doesn't need you anymore."

"What makes you think she doesn't need me? Why can't I just go with the both of you?"

Anna blanked out, Princess Bubblegum and the grey girl were arguing. And now her two best friends were? It was too much for Anna Bell, the room went black and Anna fell to the floor.

"ANNA BELL!" Finn and Flame Princess yelled in unison.

**So I hope you all enjoyed, again I am REALLY REALLY SORRY I've been gone. I will have another chapter up soon, until then please review! I love you all! ~Tillamookie017 **


	8. Growing Fear

**I told you I would have a new chapter up soon! Sorry this one is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. But I promise I will have another chapter out soon! Enjoy!**

Finn couldn't believe that Flame Princess was telling him that she didn't want him helping Anna anymore.

"I'm her actual friend! And I would never lie to her!" Flame Princess shouted.

"Is that what this is about?! That I lied? I mean, I didn't mean to and I was being selfish and all. But you can't drag Anna Bell into this!" Finn pleaded. Flame Princess stared at him, completely out of words, " FP, I'm Anna's friend too. I care about her too. And I would never lie to her, hero's honor." Finn stated.

Flame Princess exploded, " You're just trying to get in my head! You're not Anna's real friend, you're just using her! Now you need to leave her be, because she doesn't need you! She needs me!" Flame Princess grew hotter with each passing word, making her lose her thought process. She leaned forward and grabbed Finn, shaking him.

"AHH! LET GO!" Finn squealed in pain, Flame Princess realized what she was doing and let go, " You can't do that! What if you did that to Anna!" Finn yelled.

Flame Princess started to grow hot again, but something distracted her. "**THUD!**" Anna Bell had fallen to the ground.

"Anna Bell!" They yelled. Finn ran straight to her and dropped to his knees next to her.

"Anna?" He whispered into her ear.

"She's just unconscious Finn. She'll be fine." Princess Bubblegum said walking up beside him.

"A-Are you sure?" Finn questioned.

"She'll be fine you weenie! Let's go Finn, I'm done with this place." Marceline shouted; she was already floating towards the door.

"No Marcy, I'm staying here till Anna wakes up." Finn said defiantly.

"Ugh. Fine!" Marceline whined, she turned around and "laid" on her belly.

Finn looked around for Flame Princess, but she had vanished. _She must have left, _Finn thought. He looked down at Anna Bell; she seemed to be dreaming.

XxxX Page Break XxxX

"Hello?" Anna had gotten off the floor; she was in the middle of the forest, "Finn? Flame Princess?" Anna Bell looked around wildly, but found no sign of anyone. She began to run into the forest. She ran for what seemed like hours until she bumped into someone.

Looking up she saw her hero, Finn the Human. He was looking at her smiling.

"Hello Anna." He said.

"H-Hi." Anna stammered; Finn leaned in to hug Anna. Anna Bell quickly accepted, pulling away from their embrace, Anna felt love emanating from Finn. She leaned in for a kiss.

She felt their lips just about to touch, when a blinding light burned her eyes. Anna Bell looked up, to find fire surrounding the two of them. It seemed to be coming in between them. The flames then grew hotter, and started to close in on Finn. The fire grew higher, then engulfed Finn inside.

"N-NOOOOO!" Anna screamed; she then heard laughter start. Anna looked around for the cause of this, when suddenly, Flame Princess walked threw the flames, laughing.

"NO NO NO NO! NOT YOU! PLEASE NO!" Anna yelled, Flame Princess only continued to laugh. Anna Bell could hear Finn screaming from inside the flames, "NOOO!" On a branch above the flames, sat a golden owl-like creature. When Anna looked at it, it jumped and flew towards her.

With a sudden jolt, Anna Bell woke, tears brimming in her eyes. As her vision cleared up, she could see that she was moved to a couch. Anna Bell sighed, lying back, she could hear voices just outside the door. One was Finn's, one was Princess Bubblegum, and one was someone new.

**OHHH! WHO'S THE NEW VOICE? TRY TO GUESS IN THE REVIEWS! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I'LL HAVE ANOTHER OUT SOON! CROSS MY HEART! ~TILLAMOOKIE017**


End file.
